Can Pranks Go Too Far?
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Sequel to 'Friend or Betrayer'. Ashley is desperate to get revenge on ty, amy and soraya for the pranks they played on her. She challenges them to a prank challenge and amy and soraya refuse. Ty agrees and soon they are too busy competing and their pranks are getting frightfully dangerous. What do they do when they push it too far?
1. Previously

Chapter 1

**Hey. I know you've been dying for me to write this since in 'Friend or Betrayer?' I left it on a cliffy! If you haven't read 'Friend or Betrayer?' I suggest you do since this follows straight after it. I am going to do a 'Previously' though so I hope you enjoy and please review!**

_**Previously**_

_**"Hi. Welcome to Briar Ridge. What's your name?" she asked.**_

_**"Thanks, I'm Ty Borden." The boy replied.**_

_**"What do you have next then?" she waited as Ty fumbled around in his bag and bought out his timetable.**_

_**"English with Mr. Briggs." he replied.**_

_**"Same, we can walk down there together!" Amy replied. They started walking down to their next lesson when Amy saw Ashley Grant walking towards them. "Here comes Ashley, good luck!"**_

"_**Oh. Well we could go riding soon!**_ _**I could give you a personal tour of the school if you like." Ashley said stepping right in front of Amy so they couldn't see each other, forcing Amy to take a step back. Amy waited patiently behind Ashley and listened as Ty said,**_

_**"No thanks, I'm sure Amy can do a good job of it!" He stepped around Ashley and joined Amy. They carried on walking. Ashley stared after them as her 2 friends came and stood by her, one either side.**_

_**"Well, the reason I didn't stand up for myself is because, 1. I'm used to it now, and 2. because you have to be really careful about what you say to her." Amy answered.**_

_**"Why?" Ty asked looking at Amy .**_

_**"Well, because, Ashley Grant is our headmistress, Ms. Grant's, daughter!"**_

_**After maths, Amy and Ty walked out the room and Amy asked Ty what he had once again. He answered with art with Mr. Clark.**_

_**"no way. Can I borrow your timetable?" Ty handed it to her. "you have exactly the same subjects as me at exactly the same time."**_

_**"good. That means I can spend more time with you and get to know you more." Ty smiled at Amy. She blushed.**_

_**They were happily talking about going for a ride when Ty just burst out with, "do you want to go to the movies tonight? We can go out for dinner too!" Amy could hear the nervousness in his voice.**_

_**"I would love to Ty." Amy said softly.**_

_**After a few days of hanging out with Soraya too, Ty realised he was starting to crush on her too. Maybe he could get away with going out with both. But then they both might dump him and then he'd be stuck with Ashley. He debated with himself for ages and then decided to risk it so when Amy wasn't around Ty asked Soraya out and she said yes.**_

_**"where were you last night?" Soraya asked Ty.**_

_**"at the family get together, like I said yesterday." Ty replied.**_

_**"that's funny. I called you last night and your mum picked up. She said you were out." Soraya replied, looking hurt.**_

_**"He was with me." she said, puzzled and then she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Ty's cheek.**_

_**"yes, it's just that... it's just that... well... I've been going out with Ty too." Soraya said.**_

_**He realised that Amy was the one he loved. **_

_**"Amy!" he called. She spun around. "Your the one I want. Please forgive me. I was an idiot. We all make mistakes. Please, Amy."**_

_**"no Ty. I can't forgive you for this. I know and understand we all make mistakes, I've made loads, but not mistakes like these. Not mistakes that have been pushed this far. Why didn't you just tell me Ty? I'm not sure I can trust you now anyway." And with that, she spun back around and continued running to the toilets, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.**_

_**"OK Ames, I know we've had a few problems but I miss you so would you go out with me... again? Amy turned to Ty and looked shocked. Her grey eyes wide and her mouth wide open. **_

_**When she walked back up she felt the tears again but this time she couldn't hold them in. she started crying.**_

_**"Amy! What's wrong?" Soraya exclaimed, looking at her friend as she opened her arms and Amy fell into them.**_

_**"I don't know." Amy sobbed. "I think it's Ty."**_

_**"Why? What's he done now?" Soraya asked, startled.**_

_**"nothing. I think I just miss him. I miss going out with him. I want to be more than friends with him!" Amy sobbed, pulling away to look at Soraya.**_

_**"why don't you just tell him?" Soraya asked.**_

_**"because I can't. I rejected him!"**_

_**"Hey Soraya. Do you think I should ask Amy out again? I mean, I really miss her but I'm not sure she misses me back.**_

_**"Hey Ty, I'm not sure. If you want to get yelled at again then be my guest! Just don't expect us not to play another prank on you! Now, I really have to finish this homework. I just started it and have loads to do and it needs to be in next period!" Soraya said in a rush, scribbling some things down on a blank piece of paper.**_

_**"OK. Thanks." Ty said and walked off. Suddenly, Soraya remembered what had happened a few nights before.**_

_**'Oh great! I just blew their chance! I can't go after him now that I said that, can I? Stupid Homework!' Soraya thought to herself.**_

_**They were getting closer to Heartland and Ty slowed Harley down. Amy looked at him.**_

"_**What are you doing?" she asked.**_

"_**Amy. I need to ask you something. I know and understand if you reject but please Ames, go out with me again?" Ty said. He looked at Amy's shocked face. Her grey eyes wide and her mouth wide open. The exact expression she had had on her face before she had a go at him and Ty knew instantly that it was a bad, bad idea.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy couldn't help bursting out laughing at Ty's face of regret.

"S...s...sorry" she said, gasping for air. Ty's face of regret turned to one of confusion.

"YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!" She exclaimed. Now it was Ty's turn to look surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." she answered, grinning at his surprised face.

"No pranks?" he checked.

"Nope." she answered, still grinning.

"OK. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow. Any ideas?"

"um, we could redo our first date?" Amy suggested.

"Sure, we'll see what's on tomorrow." he said.

"Make sure it's a horror." she said, winking. She galloped away before Ty could answer. She heard him kick Harley into a gallop and he was soon galloping next to her. They saw Jack walking out of the barn and thundered up to him. They stopped just before they reached him and dismounted. Jack saw them and walked over.

"Why so late back?" Jack asked them.

"We went deeper in the forest as usual and then we got lost." she explained quickly. "Is it OK if Ty stays in the spare room tonight?" Amy asked.

"That's fine. You two should go find something to eat. Lou should have something done." he shooed Amy and Ty to the house and went to cool off the horses.

"Hey Lou." Amy called when they reached the house.

"Hey Amy. Ty." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Lou." Ty said, smiling.

"Ty's staying tonight." Amy said.

"OK. I saved this from supper. You can heat it up and share it." she said, handing Amy a bowl. She walked away and Ty sat down while Amy heated the food up. Soon they had both eaten and were in the living room with Lou and Jack. They had told them they were going on another date and they seemed fine, much to the relief of both Amy and Ty.

"How many more days before the summer holidays?" Lou asked. Amy and Ty looked at each other as they worked it out.

"1 week and 2 and a half days." Amy finally said. Lou looked at them questionably when she said 'and a half days'.

"At the end of every full term, the last day is a half day which is pretty much two hours." Ty explained. Lou nodded and Amy grinned at him.

"want to go out and do the night-check?" Amy asked after a while.

"Sure. Let's go." Ty answered, getting up. Amy got up and they walked outside. They slowly walked to the barn.

"I'm so glad they didn't mind us going on a date." Ty said.

"why would they mind?" Amy asked.

"because of what happened last time." Ty said quietly. Amy walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"but that was the past. They know you've learned from your very big mistake." Amy said, grinning. "don't expect my dad to take so easy though." she sighed. Ty looked at her. He saw that she didn't want to tell him.

"We will have to tell him though. The sooner we do it, the better."

"I know. I'll tell him to come over when we get back tomorrow." Amy said. Ty nodded and they walked back up to the house.

They walked back into the living room to find Jack but not Lou.

"Where's Lou?" Amy asked.

"she decided to go to bed. You just missed her." Jack said as Amy and Ty sat down again.

"I'm going to invite dad around to tell him about me and Ty going out again.

"you sure you want to do that?" Jack asked. He knew as well as Amy that he would lash out.

"no. I don't want to do it in fact but as Ty pointed out, I'm going to have to tell him sometime soon and the sooner the better."

"Yeah. I suppose. I'll make sure I'm here for when he lashes out. I'll make sure Lou is too."

"can I invite Soraya around too? She doesn't know yet." Amy added.

"Yep." Jack answered. He knew Amy also wanted Soraya there for back up.

"OK. I'll go call her quickly now." Amy said and got up.

"you two could do with gong to sleep too." Jack said. Amy nodded and walked away, Ty following close behind her.

"Hey Soraya." Amy said into the phone.

"Hey Amy. What's up?"

"not much. I was wondering if you could come around at about 8.00 pm tomorrow?"

"sure. Why?"

"I need to tell you something. I'm going to invite my dad around too. I was hoping you'd back me up when he lashes out."

"OK. I'll see you then."

"thank you. Bye." Amy hung up and turned around to see Ty standing behind her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"she can make it?" Ty asked.

"she can." Amy replied. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Amy shyly kissed back which soon turned into eagerly kissing back! She let her eyes slip closed. Ty pulled apart and Amy eyes slowly opened. She smiled at him and he grinned back. Before Amy knew it, she was being pulled into another kiss.

That was one thing she loved about Ty, he never worried about coming on to strong, he just did what he felt like doing.

The kiss ended too soon when Ty pulled back and just turned and walked into the spare bedroom without saying any more. She turned and walked into her own room, smiling softly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the next morning, Amy and Ty were down at the barn. Amy had a new horse coming in a few minutes and Ty agreed to wait with her.

"So, according to the owner the horse is a show jumper who won't jump any more." Amy explained looking at the notes in her hand.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"um.." she scanned the notes. "They were doing a competition a little too advanced for them." Ty raised an eyebrow. "Jumps were too high I suppose. So the horse was nervous anyway and then they got to the last jump and the horse and rider both went flying. She's been afraid ever since."

"right. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not perfectly sure yet, I want too see what the horse is like." they heard a trailer pull up the long, gravely drive. They started walking out of the barn and over to where a lady in her 20's got out.

"Hi. I'm Amy and this is Ty." Amy said, shaking the ladies hand.

"hello. I'm Zoe. And in there is Amaranta." Zoe said, gesturing to the trailer.

"OK. Shall we get her out then?" Amy said, walking over to the trailer. They soon got out the horse. A female thoroughbred. She was bay and looked in good health.

"I'll show you where her stall will be." Amy said. She started walking towards the barn.

Amaranta was soon settled in her stall. Zoe had gone and Amy and Ty were watching her.

"I think I'm going to try join up, do you want to come and watch?" Amy asked hopefully.

"I'd love to but I think I'd better get home and get ready for tonight." Ty said. Amy felt disappointed but hid it with a smile.

"OK. What should I wear tonight?"

"well, you said we were re doing our first date." he said and winked. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked away. Amy saw his mum in the drive. She just shrugged and led Amaranta out of her stall.

She had soon finished join up and was putting her away. She worked with a few more horses after lunch. She walked in the house and walked upstairs. She found the outfit she had worn for their first date and put it on her bed.

She was soon ready to go. When she got to the theatre, she waited for Ty and then they walked into it together, arm in arm. They found a horror and bought some popcorn. They got a pair of good seats again and sat down. Then they went and ordered a meal from the fancy restaurant from before. Then they drove home. When they got there, they quickly went and got changed. They saw Soraya and Tim pull up the drive at the same time and ran downstairs. They met Soraya first and dragged her to Amy's room.

"OK. I'm just going to say it. Me and Ty are going out again!" Amy said. Soraya looked at Ty, who nodded, and then she squealed and hugged them both.

"Finally!" she said.

"I need you to back me and Ty up when we tell dad, though. You know he's going to flip so bad."

"Sure. Lets go." Soraya said, standing up. Amy and Ty followed her down the stairs.

They saw Tim sat on a chair. They saw Jack in a different chair and Lou in another one. Amy and Ty sat down on the nearest sofa. Soraya grabbed a chair from the dining room. She carried it in and sat down.

"I'm just going to say it to make it easier," Amy paused. "Don't blow up, dad, but me and Ty are going out again." she said calmly, hoping her nerves weren't showing.

"your what?" Tim asked, his voice raised louder than usual.

"I'm going out with Ty again." Amy repeated.

"AMY. HE CHEATED ON YOU." Tim said, his voice raised a lot. He stressed the 'he cheated on you' part. Amy glanced at Ty, who was looking down at his lap and feeling really awkward. She moved over and leaned against him, comfortingly. He looked at her and smiled.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WON'T CHEAT ON YOU AGAIN?" Tim asked, now shouting.

"I don't know but I trust him not to." Amy said confidently, still leaning against Ty who had now put his arm around her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL LET YOU GO OUT WITH HIM BUT DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME WHEN HE CHEATS ON YOU AGAIN." And with that, he stormed out.

"OK. I won't!" Amy called after him. She sighed and leaned against the back of the chair.

The next day, Amy and Ty were walking to their 3rd period lesson when Ashley came up to them.

"I heard you two are going out again."

"Yeah." they both said together.

"Anyway, I liked the pranks you played on me but I bet I could do better!" Ashley said, looking at them, each in turn.

"What do you want Ashley?" Amy asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to compete in a prank challenge."

"No thanks, Ashley. Let's go, Ty." Amy said. She grabbed Ty's arm and pulled him to their next class.

At lunch, Soraya was sat eating lunch.

"hey Soraya." Ashley said, coming up to her.

"what do you want Ashley?"

"I was wondering if you would like to compete in a prank challenge." Ashley said.

"Nope. It would go to far and someone will get hurt." Soraya said.

After school, Ty was walking to Amy's truck. She said she had to do something and would meet him there.

"Ty." he heard his name being called and turned around.

"What Ashley?"

"would you like to compete in the prank challenge or are you going to back down like your two wossy girl friends? Are you going to be wossy like them? Are you? Challenge me to the prank challenge and prove me wrong. Chicken."

"fine, if it will shut you up." Ty said.

At Heartland, Ty was telling Amy that he agreed to the prank challenge.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"She called me a woss and a chicken." Ty said with a shrug.

"so? Who cares what she thinks? It will go to far and someone will get hurt and it better not be you." Amy replied.

"It won't be. Promise."

"you better be right! Now, are we going riding or not?" Amy asked. They walked out to the barn. The whole time Amy was praying the prank challenge won't go to far and that Ty, Soraya or her won't get hurt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Amy's alarm pierced through her dreams. She hit snooze and led on her back for a few minutes. Then she remembered she was giving Ty a lift to school. She grabbed some old yard clothes and walked down to the barn to start the feeds.

A few minutes later, she walked back to the house to get ready for school. She took a quick shower and grabbed some clothes.

By the time she was done, she had 10 minutes to pick Ty up and get to school.

When she got to Ty's house she didn't have to call. He came out as soon as she pulled up in their drive.  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Amy said as he got in.

"Hi. Don't worry, I was early anyway." They drove to school talking about random things.

They got to school with plenty of time. Amy pulled into a parking space. She heard Ty groan and looked at him. He nodded in front of them. Amy looked and repeated his groan. Ashley was sauntering towards Amy's truck.  
"OK. You better not push the prank challenge too far. I don't want you getting hurt." Amy said quickly.  
"I won't." He said. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Promise." He added.

They got out the truck and started walking slowly over to her.  
"Hey Ashley." Amy called.  
"Amy. You ready to start Ty?" Ashley called back.  
"Yep." He glanced at Amy, who was watching him cautiously. "I'll be fine." He whispered and kissed her quickly before walking towards Ashley.

Amy was just left to watch him walk away. She sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was Soraya.  
"He said yes?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Ashley was calling him a woss so he said yes." Amy sighed again.  
"He'll be fine. He's sensible and HE won't push it too far. I'm just kind of worried about Ashley."  
"Yeah." Amy agreed. "I just hope Ty won't get hurt."  
"He won't." Soraya reassured her.  
"You better be right." Amy said.

They started walking towards their class. Soraya turned off to her class and Amy looked at the top of the door before walking in.  
She didn't want to be caught in one of their pranks.  
She looked and saw Ty laughing slightly. She walked over to him.  
"I've already done that prank." He said to her. She looked over the other side of the class to see a scowling, soaking wet Ashley glaring at Ty.  
"Just you wait." They saw her mouth at Ty.  
"Don't push it too far." Amy reminded him. "I won't. Stop worrying." He looked up at her. "Kinda hard to do when your competing with Ashley. I'm 90% sure she's going to push it too far." She told him.  
"I'll pull out if she does." He told her.  
"OK." She said. She kissed him quickly and then went to sit in her seat as their teacher came in.

As they came out of the class, a load of girls started crowding Ty, shoving Amy out the way. Amy couldn't help but burst out laughing at what all the girls were saying.  
"Ashley says your single. Can I go out with you?"  
"No. Can I?"  
"Please go out with me." Amy glanced over at Ashley who was aching and crying with laughter.  
"Stop." Yelled Ty, surprising pretty much everyone apart from Amy, who knew he could yell pretty loud. "I'm going out with Amy. I am NOT single and I am NOT planning on becoming single for a while." He continued.  
A load of groans were heard as the girls started walking away, glaring daggers at Amy as they walked past her. She just smiled sweetly at them all. Ty looked at Ashley and mouthed,  
"It's on!" Amy sighed and dragged him to their next class.

When they got there, they saw most of the girls talking about Ashley's prank. Amy went to sit in her seat next to Soraya while Ty sat in his seat in front of her.

Soraya grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. She passed it to Amy.  
'What do I hear about Ty being single?' It read. Amy grabbed her pen.  
'Ashley's prank.' She wrote and handed it back.  
'What other pranks have been done?'  
'Only that one and Ty's played one on Ashley.'  
'Which was?'  
'Bowl-on-top-of-door.'  
'At least they haven't gone to far, right?'  
'I wouldn't be too sure. Ty mouthed 'it's on' before I dragged him to this lesson.'  
'That doesn't sound good.'  
'No kidding'  
They put their note away as their teacher started talking about their homework.

"Ty. Please stop." Amy whined at lunch. Ty put his hand on her arm.  
"I'm fine, aren't I?" He said.  
"Yes. You are now. But I saw you mouth 'it's on' to Ashley." Amy pointed out.  
"And?" He asked.  
"And people do that and then push it too far" Amy responded. Ty put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
"I'll be careful. I promise."  
"You better be." Amy said. Then they walked to their next class.

"Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to come riding with me." Amy asked Ty, walking to her truck after school.  
"Sure. What horse should I ride?" Ty asked.  
"Well, I'm going to ride the new horse, Snowdrop. You could ride Harley, Jazzie or one of the others that need riding." Amy replied, thinking of the other horses that needed exercising.  
"I'll ride one of the others, if that's OK?"  
"Perfect. I'll find one for you when we get back."

They were soon back at Heartland and Amy was looking at the horses that needed exercising. There was 3.  
"I'm going to take Snowdrop so you can pick between the other 2."  
"OK." Ty looked at them.

One was a black leopard appaloosa called Annette and the other was a grey arabian called Starlit Sky (Starry for short).

"I'll take Starry." Ty said.  
"OK. Just be careful because he doesn't really like new people.  
"OK."  
"He's in the stall down there." Amy said.

Ty grabbed his tack and then slowly walked over to him. Amy could hear Ty murmuring quietly as she quickly tacked up Snowdrop, a grey Arabian like Starry.

When she had done she walked down to see how Ty was doing. She smiled as she looked in the stall. Ty had the saddle and bridle on and was working t touch on Starry.

Amy thought back to when she had first taught Ty t touch and smiled.

Ty turned to the sound of her footsteps. He smiled at her while still doing t touch.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
"Sure. Give me a minute." Ty answered and turned back to Starry.

Amy walked back to Snowdrop and led her out her stall and out the barn. She mounted and waited for Ty.

Amy and Ty were soon on the trails. They decided to go down a new path. They were halfway down it when Amy suddenly stopped. "What are you doing?" Ty asked, stopping a few steps in front of her.  
"Listen." Was all she said.  
Ty stopped and listened. He heard the sound of trickling water and then the sound of a horse galloping. He looked as Amy galloped in the way of the water. He pushed Starry into a gallop and followed her.

He got to a fallen tree a little further down the path. Amy was on the other side.  
"Go careful. She might act fine but I haven't tried jumping him." She called. Ty nodded. He patted Starry neck and then got her to jump. He landed on the other side.

Amy was about to congratulate him when Starry did an unexpected rear and Ty slipped off.  
"Are you OK?" Amy asked.  
"Yep." Ty answered, standing up.  
Amy laughed and Ty gave her a playful glare. Amy shrugged.  
"I guess Starry doesn't like jumps."  
"No kidding!" Ty said, swinging himself back onto the saddle.

They soon reached the sound of trickling water. Amy was the first to reach it and she gasped as she saw it. Ty followed closely behind and also gasped as he saw it.

There was a lake with a medium sized waterfall.

The waterfall wasn't massive but it wasn't tiny either. It didn't have a load of water coming off it at once but it didn't have hardly any either. It was rocky and was a faily light grey rock.

The lake was quite wide and the water flowed calmly along and it wasn't really loud either.

Amy and Ty dismounted from the horses and let them graze. They walked over to the lake. Amy sighed and stood on the edge of the bank. Ty grinned and Amy didn't see the mischievous glint that came to his eye when he saw how close Amy was to the water.

He slowly slipped away and walked over to the affectionate Snowdrop. He led Snowdrop over to Amy. He burst out laughing as Snowdrop butted Amy with his head.

Amy fell into the water with a squeal. She looked up at Ty who was laughing really hard. She grabbed his left leg and pulled him in. She moved as he fell in. They messed around in the water for a bit before getting out and riding back to Heartland.

When they got back, Amy asked Ty if he'd like to stay for dinner.  
"I would but I'd better get home." He replied. Amy walked to Lily's truck with him a few minutes later.  
"Hey Ty. Hey Amy." Lily called from the truck. "Hey Lily." Amy called back.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Ty asked, turning to Amy.  
"OK. Remember, don't push the pranks too far." Amy said.  
"I won't."  
"Just do one a day." Amy said.  
"OK. Bye." Ty said, giving her a quick kiss.

He got in the truck and left Amy stood wondering if he really would keep the pranks down to one a day.

**Hey. I just wanted to apologize for not updating and not warning you! I was going to write it on the last chapter but ran out of time. I was on holiday. Hope you don't mind! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Amy picked Ty up from his house as usual and they drove to school talking about the lake they found. They agreed not to tell anyone about it.

Amy sighed as she saw Ashley sauntering over to them. Amy went to say something to Ty only to find him gone. She climbed out the truck and walked over to him.

"Remember, one prank a day." She said, quickly.

"Yep. See you later." He gave her a quick kiss before walking over to Ashley. She sighed and walked back over to her truck to wait for Soraya.

A few minutes later, a truck pulled up next to Amy's. Soraya said bye to her mum before joining Amy.

"Where's Ty?" She asked.

"With Ashley." Amy answered, without taking her eyes off what she was looking at. Soraya followed Amy's gaze and found what she was looking at.

Ty was over in the same area, watching Ashley and her group of friends as they whispered prank ideas to each other.

"She drags him away every morning and then leaves him out." Amy sighed.

"And she has help from her group of friends whereas we left him." Soraya added, carefully. Amy nodded and jumped down from the front of her truck, where she was perched. She walked over to them.

"Amy. What are you doing?" Soraya called, jogging to catch up to Amy.

"Well, it doesn't seem they are using my boyfriend so I may as well take him back." She answered. Soraya shrugged and following.

"Hey Ty." Amy called when they were close enough.

"Hey Ames. What are you doing?" Ty answered, walking over to her. She saw Ashley watching them.

"Taking you back." Amy answered. Ty looked Soraya who just shrugged.

They were soon far enough away.

"What was that about?" Ty asked.

"Don't you see? Ashley drags you away from me EVERY morning. And then I hardly see you for the rest of the day." Amy said.

"Can you not stand me hanging out with another girl?" Ty asked.

"I can stand it. But Ashley? And me hardly seeing you every day? I don't like that." Amy said, hoping and praying that he'd understand where she was coming from.

"Well, maybe, if you can't stand it we shouldn't be a couple. Because I'm doing this prank challenge." Ty said, instead.

"Maybe we shouldn't be a couple then." Amy said, regretting it.

"There's no maybes." Ty said, sending Amy a glare. Amy shivered. She'd never even thought she'd be on the receiving end of one of his glares.

"We're over?" Amy asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"We're over." Ty said before stalking off to Ashley. Amy tried holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Amy. Are you OK?" Soraya asked.

"He just broke up with me." Was all she could say before running to the toilets.

When Amy got there, she slid down the wall, to sit on the floor, and then let the tears spill.

Amy thought back to the other time which he broke her heart. The time when she found out he was cheating on her with Soraya. That thought made her cry even more.

She heard a quick knock and looked up, hoping it was Ty. It wasn't. It was Soraya. Soraya sat down next to Amy.

"Give him time. He'll come back." Soraya said, softly.

"But maybe I don't want him to come back. He's broken my heart twice and I can sense more. Can I cope with it?"

"I don't know, Ames. But I can sense that you two belong." Soraya said softly, handing Amy more tissue. Amy smiled gratefully at Soraya. She washed her face quickly to take away the redness before Soraya linked her arm through Amy's and they walked to their next lesson.

It was maths and Amy and Soraya sat on a table together. The tables were in twos and Amy was praying that the teacher wouldn't make them put two tables together to work as fours since Ty sat at the table in front of her and Soraya.

No such luck.

"Those tables, join together." The 2 tables before the tables behind Amy. She put her head on the table.

"Those two tables, join together." Amy's table next.

"Those two tables, join together." Amy groaned softly and stayed looking down for a few minutes and then looked up and saw Ty sitting opposite her. She felt Soraya squeeze her hand quickly and smiled at her gratefully.

Then she turned back to the maths. They were just doing a few maths puzzles for when younger children came to their school. They had to see how hard or easy it was.

"This one was fairly easy. What do you think Soraya?"

"I think this ones quite a good one."

"OK. What do you think Ben?"

"I think it's quite fun."

"Same. Ty?" She asked. She had an edge to her voice when she said his name.

"I thought it was good." Was all he said.

Amy grabbed the sheet of paper and started scribbling down what they all thought of it.

After they had done all the puzzles they got told to go and help others. Amy walked over to a table. When she was halfway there, a hand stopped her. She spun around.

"Ty. What are you doing?" She snapped. Everyone stopped working and looked.

"I need to talk to you."

"No. You said yourself we're over. You said it. Not me. Perhaps dad was right. Perhaps I can't trust you any more." She snapped again. Soraya hurried over as she saw her friend's eyes going watery. She pulled Amy into a hug as Amy let the tears out. Mr. Brimson looked just as shocked but quickly covered it.

"Soraya, take Amy to get cleaned up. Ty, help people out like I asked." Ty walked over to a table as Soraya took Amy to the toilets.

When they got to the toilets, Soraya grabbed some tissue and handed it to Amy.

"What am I going to do?" Amy asked, her voice still shaking.

"What do you mean?" Soraya asked.

"I snapped at Ty and burst out crying in front of the class and mum died 1 year ago tomorrow." Amy answered, her voice shaking 10 times more when she said the last 6 words.

"OMG Ames. I totally forgot. Course it is." Soraya said, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah. And me and Ty have now broken up. And I was just trying to care for him because of what happened to Lou. She got hurt because of a few funny pranks. Do you remember?" Amy asked, feeling more tears come.

"Do I remember? Course I do. It was horrible." Soraya gasped.

"Yeah. I didn't want that to happen to him. I suppose I don't need to worry now though, do I?" Amy said, sobbing more now. The thought of Ty, Lou and Marion being too much.

"Oh Ames. Don't think like that." Soraya said, sympathetically.

"Kinda hard. We should get back to maths." Amy said, heading for the door. Soraya followed.

When they got back to the maths lesson, the lesson was just like it had been before Amy and Ty's little exchange. Amy went and sat in her seat, refusing to make eye contact with Ty. She had to do that for the rest of the day since they had all the same lessons.

The day was finally over and Amy quickly walked to her truck. Her and Soraya got in and drove back to Heartland.

When they got to Heartland, Amy and Soraya were walking up to the house when they heard a truck pull up the drive. Amy just thought it was Jack, back Fairfield stables until Soraya called her.

"Um, Amy?" Amy turned around and froze when she saw who's truck it was. Ty's.

"Amy. Go up to the kitchen. I'll deal with him." Soraya said. Amy nodded and started walking up to the house.

"Amy!" She heard Ty call. She picked up speed and just heard Soraya ask what he was doing before she walked into the house. She sat down at the table, feeling tears run down her cheeks. She flinched as she heard Soraya snap. Amy started sobbing. She heard someone come in the room.

"Amy?" It was Lou. "Amy? What's wrong, honey?" Asked Lou. Amy looked up at her.

"Everything." She whispered. Lou pulled up a chair next to her.

"Like what?" Lou asked. Amy looked at her.

"Me and Ty broke up." Amy said.

"What? Why?"

"The prank challenge." Amy whispered. She saw Lou tense.

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm obviously not the biggest fan since 'you know what' happened. And Ashley keeps dragging him off in the morning and I hardly see him the rest of the day. He just doesn't seem to see why I don't like that. at. And then that bought back the memory of 'you know what'. And then mum died 1 year ago tomorrow." Amy said. Lou put her arms around Amy and pulled her into a hug.

"I know. It's hard but we'll get through tomorrow together and you have Soraya, right? And as for the prank accident, that was ages ago. As for Ty, give him time. He'll come back. I'm sure of it." Amy nodded. She looked as Soraya came in.

"I told him about your mum and, Lou, your prank incident. I hope you don't mind. He looked a lot more guilty after I told him and then I decided I was satisfied with how guilty he looked and told him to go." Amy saw a mischievous glint come to Soraya's eyes as she carried on. "Sorry the drives a little wet. I decided to have some fun and soak him with the hose pipe!" Soraya said, smilling as Amy laughed. Amy got up and walked over to where Soraya was stood.

"Thank you." She whispered.

**Hey again. Just wanted to say that I made up the thing about Lou. I just thought it fitted in well so I wrote it! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy woke up the next morning and shivered.

1 year since her mum died.

She got up and walked down to the barn. She fed all the horses and then walked back to the house. She got ready for school and then walked into the kitchen. She found Lou eating a muffin.

"Hey Lou." Amy said as she grabbed a muffin for herself.

"Hey Amy. Are you still OK for tonight?" Lou asked. Amy and Lou had decided to go to Marion's grave that night. Amy had decided to get everyone together at the weekend to go. Amy had decided she couldn't wait though and asked Lou if they could go together. Lou had agreed, obviously.

"Yep. If I can survive school first." Amy said, grinning.

"OK. Don't forget Spartan." Lou reminded her.

"I won't. Soraya's mum said she could give me a lift so I can ride back here after school." Amy answered.

"OK. Be careful. See you later." Lou called out the door.

"Bye." Amy called back. She walked down to her truck and perched herself on the front of it.

She soon saw a truck pull up the drive and jumped in.

"Hi Amy." Soraya's mum said.

"Hey. Hey Soraya." Amy replied.

"Hey Ames." Soraya said, turning in her seat to look at Amy.

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good."

They soon got to school. Amy thanked Soraya's mum for the lift and walked to her lesson. Art. Amy sat next to Ty for art and she was dreading it.

"Hey." She said as Ty sat next to her.

"Hey. Sorry to hear about your mum." He said. Amy tensed slightly but covered it with an easy smile.

"Thanks."

About 25 minutes into art, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up and saw Ashley coming in.

"Sorry I'm late. My stupid alarm went off at 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8 am. So I missed when I was supposed to get up." She explained and then sat down, glaring at Ty. Amy guessed that was one of Ty's pranks.

The rest of the lessons weren't too bad as Ty didn't sit next to Amy. She still had to avoid eye contact though.

It was finally the end of the day and Amy's table was allowed out first. Amy walked out, quickly so Ty didn't catch up to her, and walked down to the barn. She walked in and down to Spartan's stall.

"Hey Spartan. We're going to mum's grave tonight with Lou and Snowdrop. OK?" Amy murmured. She saw Ms. Davis and smiled.

"Hi Ms. Davis. Is it OK if I take Spartan home with me tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yep. You'll bring him back tomorrow?" Ms. Davis asked.

"Yeah. I'll ride him home tonight and ride him over here tomorrow morning." Amy explained.

"OK. See you tomorrow." Ms. Davis said before walking over to her horse.

"Thank you. Bye." Amy called after her.

"You hear that, boy? You're coming back to Heartland tonight." Amy murmured to him. She grabbed his tack and tacked him up. She then led him out the barn and mounted.

They soon got back to Heartland to find Lou waiting for them. Spartan galloped over to where Lou was stood. Lou looked up at Amy as Amy started getting Spartan to playfully circle Lou.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go now or later." Lou said.

"I was thinking maybe after tea?" Amy said.

"OK." Lou said. She stood still for a minute before running through a gap in Amy's circle.

"Hey!" Amy shouted after her. She pushed Spartan into a gallop and soon caught up with Lou. She started to circle her again.

"Amy. Let me go." Lou said.

"Nope." Amy said, tightening the circle. Lou made another dash and Amy pushed Spartan into a gallop. The two sisters ran - and galloped - around, Amy chasing Lou for about an hour.

Then Amy decided to put Spartan away.

"You could put him in the stall next to Snowdrop if you'd like." Lou said, gasping for air. Amy laughed.

"Sure." She said and galloped off in the direction of the barn.

After putting Spartan away, she walked up to the house. She heard a raised voice and then a voice she was not in the mood for hearing. Ty's. It sounded like Lou had told Jack about Amy and Ty's break up and he was having a go at him. Amy heard Ty start coming out and hid by the side of the house. She grabbed the hose pipe and put her hand on the tap.

Just as Ty walked past, Amy turned it on. Lou came out at the sound of the spray and saw a grinning Amy peer around the corner at her. She grinned as Ty got on Jasmine and rode off. Then she grinned at what Amy said,

"Wow. Soraya was right. It is fun to spray him with a hose pipe. But it would be more fun to spray you!" Amy picked up the hose pipe and sprayed it at Lou. Lou screeched and grabbed a water filled bucket. She lobbed it at Amy who screamed as the cold water reached her and drenched her.

A very wet hour later, they were called in for tea. They ate it and then Amy said,

"I'm gonna get the shower first." She dashed off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Not if I get it first." Lou said, standing up and dashing after her. Jack heard them squabble over the door and then the door slam.

"Amy. Hurry up." Lou shouted.

"You can't make me. I got it first anyway." Amy shouted back.

A few minutes later, they were both done and were riding along the trails to the cemetery. They dismounted and walked over to their mother's grave.

"Hi mum." Amy started. "So last time I came and spoke was when I told you Ty was cheating on me, right? So I'll carry on from there. Ty asked me out again and I said yes. And then Ashley challenged him to a prank challenge and he said yes..." she gritted her teeth. "We broke up yesterday because he didn't get why I got annoyed that Ashley kept dragging him off every morning and then I'd hardly see him again. He didn't know why I was protective either. I'm not that bothered since if he was right for me, he'll come back and if he's not right for me, he won't. Anyways, onto some good news Lou has. Only you and me know it so far." She finished.

"Hi mum. OK. The good news is... me and Peter are engaged!" She said.

Amy grinned at the excitement in Lou's voice. She knew how much Peter meant to Lou and she was so excited about getting married.

Another hour later, they decided to ride back. They took turns to say their goodbye and then they rode back.

When they got back, Amy stayed longer with Spartan to make sure he was settled in.

When she got to the house, Lou pulled her to the side.

"Everyone's in there so me and Peter are going to announce our engagement. Peter knows I told you but they don't so act surprised, OK?"

"Sure. I'll go find a seat." Amy said and walked into the front room. She looked for a seat and found one next to Malory.

"Where are Lou and Peter?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Amy replied.

Lou and Peter soon came in.

"OK. We have a big announcement to make." Lou started. Lou looked at Peter who smiled at her and then she looked at Amy who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Me and Peter are engaged!" She said. She looked at the broad smiles. Amy was the first to break the silence.

"Oh. Congratulations Lou, Peter!" She said.

After a round of congratulations, Amy said she was going to check on the horses and slipped out.

The next day, Amy woke up and groaned. She knew she had to get up but it was so cold! She finally got up and got ready for school.

When she got to school, she saw Ashley grab Ty's phone without him knowing. She downloaded something and typed something and then put it back. Amy sighed and realised that she sat near Ty the whole day. She saw Soraya and they walked to English together.

Half way through English, a phone went off a seat in front of her. Ty's. She saw Ty try to stop the ringing. The teacher looked up from his desk.

"Ty. Why isn't your phone turned off?" he said.

"I don't know. I turned it off this morning." Ty replied. He had only put it on silent but that wouldn't make a sound.

"Please turn the ringing off." Mr. Briggs said, before turning back to his desk. Ty turned the ringing off.

At lunch, Amy saw Ty get revenge. He downloaded something onto Ashley's phone. A few minutes later, Ashley's shout was heard.

"TY!" She yelled. He looked over innocently.

"WHAT'S WITH THE CRACKED SCREEN PRANK? I THOUGHT I'D BROKEN MY PHONE!"

"It's a prank challenge!" he said with a shrug before turning back to his lunch. Amy sighed and looked at her pasta, stirring it around the pot with her fork. She knew Ashley was dramatising it as well. She had seen the cracked screen prank and had even downloaded it on her phone and it hardly looked like a cracked screen.

The next few days, Amy and Soraya were left to watch as Ty and Ashley's pranks got stupider and stupider. One lunch, Ashley decided to swap the salt and pepper. Ty hated pepper so when he put it on he was so mad so the next day, Ty swapped Ashley's coffee with gravy. Amy had to admit that that was quite a funny to watch. A few days later, Ty also changed the radio in Ashley's car to classical, which was Ashley's worst type of music. He got it stuck on that too. Ashley shrieked so bad at that.

About a month later, the prank challenge was still happening and Amy wasn't liking it. Ashley decided to trick Ty by doing a simple trick. She grabbed a random bowl, without checking how heavy it was. All she was thinking was, '_oh, I am soo going to get him back'_. The next day, she put it on top of the door. Amy and Soraya were walking past. Amy started going into her class.

"Amy. Don't go in there. Wait for Ty to come first." Ashley said. Amy rolled her eyes and ignored her. She opened the door and the bowl fell and drenched her. She squealed in surprise. Soraya spun around at the sound of her best friend and saw it all. The liquid soaking Amy and then the heavy, metal bowl falling on top of Amy. Amy fell to the floor and was out.

"Ames." Soraya called hurrying over to Amy's unconscious form on the floor. Just then, Ty came around the corner. His eyes widened as he shoved through the crowd of people and saw Amy led on the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ty. Give me a lift to Heartland." Soraya demanded when Amy was taken away.

"k." he sighed. "let's go."

They got to the Heartland, Soraya went in, Ty following her. They went and sat down.

"You see why Amy was so worried apart from she was worried about you not herself." Soraya hissed, glaring at Ty.

"Soraya? Where am I?" Soraya turned to Amy.

"Hey Ames. Your at Heartland. Can you remember what happened?" Soraya asked.

"n...no." Amy stuttered.

"OK. What do you remember? Like, anything recently." Soraya asked.

"Um... I remember me and Ty's break up. And then the day after, me and Lou went to mum's grave and I told her about me and Ty's break up." she paused. "and that's all."

"hm." Soraya hummed. "nothing else?" she confirmed.

"nope. What happened?"

"one of Ashley's pranks." Soraya said and Amy flinched at the mention of pranks. Ty felt his stomach flip. He didn't realise how much she hated pranks. Soraya sent him a quick glare before turning back to Amy.

"what one?"

"bowl-on-top-of-the-door." Soraya replied.

"OK. Why don't I remember what happened if that was all?"

"Ashley was stupid enough to pick a metal bowl so it was really heavy." Soraya explained. Amy nodded and turned to Ty.

"you haven't said much. Why are you here anyway?"

"well," Ty started, feeling awkward. "well, because, we're still friends, right? And Soraya needed a lift."

"oh. OK." Amy sighed. She led back on the pillows, wondering what Ty would do about the prank challenge now. Would he stop? Or not? Would he care what she wanted since they weren't going out now?

The answers Amy found the next day were no, yes, no. he got revenge on Ashley as usual. At lunch, Soraya sensed her friends disappointment and everytime Ty would look their way, she would send him a glare and mouth 'idiot' while Amy turned away. She had lost her appetite and started pushing her pasta around with her fork. Soraya saw and sighed.

"Come on Ames. You've gotta eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to go get some air." Amy said and stood, walking to the door. Soraya followed and caught up with her.

"Soraya. Go eat. I'll be back in a minute." Amy said.

"No. If you're not eating, then neither am I." Soraya insisted. As they walked past where Ty was sat, Soraya did more then just mouth.  
"Selfish Twit." she hissed. Ty looked at her. She glared a hard, solid glare at him. And then stalked off after Amy. Ty sat and watched them walk out the door. then he shrugged and turned back to his lunch.

**Sorry it's so short. I just wrote it quickly so I could upload a new chapter. the next one will be longer. promise. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. It was hard to find time with being so busy in the hols and stuff! Sorry again and I'll try to upload quicker next chapter! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That evening, Amy decided to take one of the horses out for a ride. She was tacking up Amber, a black Arabian when she felt her phone vibrate. She slipped it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. Ty. She pressed 'ignore' and put it back in her pocket. A few minutes later, Amy put her foot in the stirrup and was about to sing into the saddle when her phone started vibrating again. Amy sighed and took her foot out of the stirrup. Ty again. She pressed ignore and then quickly typed a text to him.

_STOP CALLING ME. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU SAW WHAT FUN PRANKS COULD DO AND YOU DECIDED TO CARRY ON. IT WAS YOUR CHOICE. WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE AND WE AREN'T FRIENDS. STOP TEXTING AND CALLING ME. YOU MAY AS WELL GET RID OF MY CONTACT ALL TOGETHER._

She sent it and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She swung up into the saddle and kicked Amber into a gallop. She wanted to escape from everything as fast as she could.

She galloped to a field she found the day before on Amber. She sighed as her phone went off.

"what part of that text did he not understand?" she muttered, looking at her phone.

_Fine Amy. But don't think I'm going to stop the pranks 'cause I'm not going to._

Amy quickly typed something back.

_GOOD. I'M GLAD YOU CAN MAKE UP YOUR OWN MIND. I DON'T CARE AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE._

Amy read it through and was happy with it so she sent it. Amy led Amber to a patch of grass and then sat on the ground by Amber's head. She stroked Amber's head for a while, deep in thought and then she picked a strand of grass and fiddled with it.

After an hour, Amy decided to head back. She got to the end of the trail and saw someone she knew only too well and really REALLY didn't want to see. The person turned around and saw her.

"Amy. Come on. I'm sorry."

"what part of the texts did you NOT get, Ty? I don't want ANYTHING to do with you ANYMORE." Amy hissed back. Lou came out of the house.

"what's this about? Ty said you guys made up."

"lying to my sister as well now, are we?" Amy called.

"Amy." was all Amy heard Ty call before she turned Amber back down the trail and galloped down them. She heard Ty mount Jasmine and push her to a gallop. Amy saw a turning up ahead.

"OK Amber. We're gonna turn up here and try and loose Ty and Jazzie, OK?" Amy heard Ty catching up and at the last minute, turned up the turning. Ty couldn't do the same and kept going straight on. Amy sighed a breath of relief. And slowed Amber down for a breather. They kept at a walk for a while. Amy saw it get darker but kept going. She didn't want to go back. They stopped by a broken tree trunk. Amy let Amber graze while she sat down. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She guessed she must have gone to sleep because she woke up to Amber nuzzling her. She patted Amber's neck.

"What are we gonna do? Hey? Shall we go back? Or do you think would be there waiting?" Amy spoke softly to the horse. She turned to the sound of a branch snapping. Nothing. Then she heard a branch break on the other side. Nothing again. She slowly stood up but a hand from behind her pushed her back down firmly. She looked around and saw a group of strong, muscled men in front of her. She jumped and turned to run the other way but another group came and blocked her. One of the men had a whip and he whipped Amber so she galloped off. 2 men came forward and held Amy's arms behind her back. Amy was shaking and she was scared. Like... REALLY scared. She actually wished Ty was there to help her. Help her get free. She wondered where Amber would've gone. Suddenly, the man in front of Amy pulled out a knife.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy went paler, if that was even possible, when she saw the knife. She gulped. She couldn't do anything and her wrists were really hurting from the two men's tight grips. She was begging her legs not to give out on her. The man started getting closer and closer with the knife until it was skimming Amy's chest. Any further, even a millimetre more, and it would cut right into her chest. She looked down and it and didn't realise the boy that had ridden up on a horse, Amber trotting quietly next to him. The boy tried creeping up but stepped on a twig that snapped. He froze as Amy and the men turned around, the knife not leaving Amy's chest. The man quickly dug the knife in and slid it down a bit. The rest of the men and him ran off, leaving Amy crying in pain and the boy. The boy ran over and grabbed his hoodie. He tied it around the wound, tightly and slowly picked Amy up. He carried her and got up on his horse along with Amy. He then realised that he had no idea where she was from.

"Um, where are you from?" he asked.

"H-Heartland." she gasped. He nodded and pushed his horse into a faster gallop.

They got there a few minutes later and the boy looked to see Jack and Lou hurrying out.

"Amy." Lou shouted, running towards them. Lou helped ease Amy off his horse.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at her sister. Just then, Jack caught up.

"Never mind that. We need to get her to the hospital. You," he said, gesturing to the boy, "can come too and tell us on the way." the boy nodded and helped Lou and Jack get Amy to the hospital. They saw Malory on the way to the truck.

"Malory." Jack called, "Cool Amber off and put her in her stall and then sort the other horse out."

"_OMG!_ What happened?"

"we'll tell you later. Now get those horses cooled off." Malory nodded and walked to the horses, leading them to the barn.

In the truck, the boy explained everything he knew from when he found Amber grazing to when he saw Amy with the men surrounding her to him riding to Heartland. Jack and Lou listening and Lou shaking or gasping in certain places. The boy then sat in silence, looking sympathetic at Jack and Lou.

A few minutes later, they were at the hospital and the nurses had taken Amy away. Jack turned to the boy who was sat quietly next to him.

"I know Amy's going to want to call you and thank you so could I have your number to give to her?" Jack asked.

"Um, sure." the boy replied, clearly surprised. Jack handed the boy a scrap piece of paper and the boy scribbled down his number.

"Thanks. For what you did for Amy. What's your name?"

"It's fine. I couldn't leave someone in pain. My name's Blaine Evans."

"OK. Expect a call from Amy soon. Do you need a lift home?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Lou? I'm just going to take Blaine home. Call me if anything happens, OK?" Lou just nodded and smiled goodbye at Blaine. Blaine returned the smile.

"It was nice meeting you Lou." He paused then added, "Even if it wasn't the best way." Lou smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, Blaine." Blaine turned and hurried off to catch up with Jack.

They got to the truck and Blaine was surprised to find himself really comfortable around Jack.

"So, you own Heartland?" He asked.

"Yes. Amy works with the horses." Jack replied.

"That's so cool. I love the work she does. It's so cool!" Blaine smiled.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that. You should come and have a proper look soon." Jack smiled back  
"I will. You do have my horse anyway!" Blaine reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I should go and check on Malory as well." Jack said. They sat in a comfortable silence apart from when Blaine told him the turnings. They got to his house and he got out.

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Jack."

"OK. Thank you Jack. It was good meeting you."

"You too Blaine. I'll give Amy your number."

"Thank you. Bye.

"Goodbye Blaine." Jack smiled and drove off.

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda just let my fingers take over since I really wasn't sure if Amy was gonna get cut or not. It wasn't in the plan. Blaine was supposed to beat the men up instead but... well, Amy got cut instead. So I hope you enjoy and sorry about the pranks. There will be more soon. Promise. But for now, Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack glanced over at the impatient teen stood next to him. He had called her once he got back to the hospital after dropping Blaine off.

"Family of Amy Fleming?" A doctor asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"OK. The cut wasn't as deep as it looked and just needed a few stitches. She should be awake now so you can go and see her." the doctor gave Soraya, Jack and Lou the room number and then walked off.

The 3 of them got to the room.

"Alright. Who's going first?" Jack asked. Soraya looked over at him, bouncing slightly, with pleading eyes. "Fine. Go on Soraya. Just make sure you leave enough time for Lou and I to see her too."

"I will. Thank you Jack." Soraya walked into the room, leaving Jack and Lou to wait.

Soraya shut the door gently and walked over to where Amy was in bed.

"Hey Ames." Soraya said.

"Hey Soraya."

"How do you feel?"

"Like hell. Do you know who the guy is that saved me?" Amy asked. Soraya chuckled lightly.

"Jack thought you might want to know. He got his name and number for you." Soraya handed over the piece of paper and smiled.

"Have you got my phone?"

"Yep." Soraya handed over Amy's phone and grinned as Amy quickly dialled the number.

Blaine felt something in his pocket start vibrating. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. An unknown number. Weird. He pressed answer and put the phone on speaker as he started mucking out his horse's stall.

"Hi. Blaine speaking." he said.

"Hi. Um, it's Amy. The girl you saved earlier."

"oh. Um, hi. Your grandfather said you might call." he said. Amy chuckled slightly.

"yeah. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did and I was wondering if you could come to the hospital so I can thank you in person."

"Sure. What about tomorrow."

"Well, I'm going home sometime tomorrow but you can come to Heartland, if you'd like?"

"Yes please. I'd love to come to Heartland." he said. Amy chuckled again.

"OK. You could pick up your horse then too."

"Sure. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Amy hung up and turned to Soraya. "He's coming to Heartland tomorrow." she said.

"Cool." Soraya said she should probably go and said she'd get Jack and Lou.

About 3 hours later, she was by herself which she didn't mind since it gave her some thinking time. She wondered if Ty knew yet. She decided to text him.

_Thanks so much for chasing after me earlier. In the hospital now. -Amy_

She sent it got an almost instant reply.

_Why? -Ty_

she text him back.

_You know that path I went up? Well, there were a group of men up there and they decided to cut me. -Amy_

_Why? -Ty_

_I don't know. -Amy_

_Well, are you OK? -Ty_

_The cut hurts like mad. They only did it once because this other guy came and they ran off. I'm meeting the guy tomorrow and don't you dare think of intruding. -Amy_

She didn't get a reply back so she could only hope for the best and that Ty wont turn up. She found her thoughts trailing to the guy. Blaine. She wondered what he looked like. He sounded nice. She suddenly couldn't wait to see him tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Amy was up bright and early and soon found herself bored of waiting for Jack to come and pick her up so they could go back to Heartland. She hated hospitals. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text.

_Hey. Is it still OK for me to come over later? -Blaine_

Amy smiled and quickly text back.

_Yep. I'm waiting for grandpa to come and pick me up but then you can come over. -Amy_

Amy got a text back almost instantly. This Blaine was a fast texter.

_OK. how are you doing? -Blaine_

_I'm OK. The cut still hurts. -Amy_

_I bet! -Blaine_

_ha ha. What are you doing? -Amy_

_Doing the finishing touches to welcome Amora back home. -Blaine_

_Amora? -Amy_

_My horse. -Blaine_

_oh. I hope Malory looked after her. -Amy_

_I'm sure she did. Her name means... -Blaine_

_Love. -Amy_

_? -Blaine_

_I love Spanish horse names! -Amy_

_cool. So do I. They just sound so cool. -Blaine_

_That they do. I think grandpa's here now. Finally! I'll text when we get back to Heartland. -Amy_

_OK. See you later. -Blaine_

Amy realised she hadn't warned him about Ty. Oh well. She'd have to do it when they met. She found it weird at how well they got along and they had never met before. She was snapped out her thoughts by Jack snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Amy." He said, smiling.

"Sorry. Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. I've checked you out so we can go as soon as you snap completely out of your thoughts."

"OK. Let's go."

As soon as they got up the drive of Heartland, Amy hopped out the car and sent Blaine a quick text while walking up to the house.

_Hey. I'm home so come when you can. I'm going to check on Amora for you now! -Amy_

_thanks. I'll be there soon. -Blaine_

Amy slid her phone in her pocket and went to turn off towards the barn but Jack grabbed her arm. Amy turned around.

"Please let me. I want to check on Spartan and Blaine's horse and then I'll be right up. I promise." Amy said.

"Fine. But don't be long because your sister might just kill me for letting you go to the barn before seeing her!"

"Thanks. I won't."

Amy walked into the barn and walked straight down to Spartan's stall.

"Hey boy." she said, feeding him a mint and dropping a kiss on his nose before walking down the aisle. She saw a horse she didn't know and presumed it to be Amora.

"Amora." she called, softly. The horse turned to face her and Amy studied her face. She had a broad forehead and dished face which meant she was intelligent and loyal. She also had a large round eye which meant she was thoughtful, affectionate and willing and finally her ears. They were large and curved which meant she was very intelligent and steady. Amy smiled. She looked like a dapple grey Arabian x Appaloosa. She was absolutely GORGEOUS!

"Hey girl." Amy said and held out her hand for the horse to smell. She decided to go up to the house then.

After an hour of being up at the house and being fussed over by Lou, Amy saw an unfamiliar car pull up the long Heartland drive. Amy presumed it was Blaine and walked down to it. A boy got out the driver's side and smiled at her. Amy smiled back.

"Blaine?" she asked.

"Yep. Amy?" he asked back.

"Mm-hm." Amy hummed and took in his appearance. He was dressed casually. Jeans and a grey t-shirt. He had brown eyes and black curly hair. It wasn't very long. She smiled again.

"Do you want me to show you around or do you want to see Amora. It's completely up to you."

"Um... do you think you could show me around?"

"Sure. Follow me then."

About an hour later, Amy had showed Blaine around and they were walking up to the house for lunch.

"You sure Jack won't mind me staying for lunch?" He asked.

"Nope. Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before." Amy asked.

"England. I've just moved here. Dad got a new job over here. As nice as it is here, I really miss it back home." He replied, sighing.

"Yeah. I bet. England to Canada is quite a big change. Did you have Amora back in England?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. My parents aren't a very big lover of animals but I am and I managed to persuade them to let me bring Amora over here. It took a lot of persuading and researching. My parents even put an ad up for her so every phone call I answered about her I said she was taken."

"She's a right beauty. You're really lucky." Amy smiled.

"Yeah. She's a real character." Blaine grinned.  
"Do you want to go for a ride after lunch? There's a load of nice trails around here that I can show you."

"Cool. Sounds like a plan." Blaine said.

They reached house and Amy held the door open for Blaine. They walked in.

"Lou. Blaine's staying for lunch and then we're taking Spartan and Amora out on the trails." Amy called.

"OK. Don't be long. You have a new horse coming later." was the reply.

"I won't. I'll just show Blaine around a few." Amy said, scanning the cupboards for something for Blaine and herself to eat.

Once they had found something to eat, they walked out to the barn and tacked up Spartan and Amora. They mounted and then Amy pushed Spartan forward. She heard Blaine following her. She knew where she wanted to take him.

About 20 minutes later, Amy called to Blaine who was riding beside her.

"We usually gallop down here and Spartan will go mad if we don't!"

"OK. Race you." he pushed Amora into a gallop.

"Hey. Cheat." Amy yelled after him, doing the same.

Amy caught up with him and then overtook him.

"Ha loser." she called as she and Spartan galloped past. She slowed Spartan down to a trot and turned a corner that led to the lake. She smiled and dismounted, waiting for Blaine. He soon came around the corner and smiled at her.

"I win." She said sweetly. Blaine playfully glared at her and then looked around.

"Me and my ex used to come here and then we broke up and we don't speak unless we have to." Amy explained.

She left Spartan to graze.

"TY." She yelled as she turned the corner.

"Amy." He said as he saw her. Blaine came around the corner and Ty turned to Amy angrily.

"Why did you bring someone, someone I don't, here. This was our place."

"Yeah. It was our place until you dumped me. Blaine saved me and the least I could do was show him around and this was the first place that came to mind." She turned to Blaine.

"And that is my EX Ty. As you can see we DON'T get along and you know that path you found me on with those men?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah well, I turned up there to get away from HIM." She said, pointing at Ty.

"You know what? Let's just go. I'll show you here another day. You can help me with the new horse back at Heartland if you like?"

"Yes please. If you don't mind." Blaine said, enthusiastically.

"Not at all. Let's go." they walked back to Spartan and Amora, mounting and walking away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amy and Blaine arrived back to see a trailer parked in the drive.

"Oops." Amy muttered as she realised they must've been out longer than it seemed.

"You sure it's still OK for me to stay?" Blaine asked. Amy looked at him and grinned.

"Yes. Stop asking!" she said. Blaine smiled.

"Thanks." Blaine answered. Amy just nodded and dismounted, Blaine doing the same. They walked over to where Lou and a young couple were stood.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Amy. This is Blaine." Amy said, gesturing to herself then Blaine.

"Hi. I'm Louise and this is George." The lady said, holding out her hand. Amy shook it.

"It's nice to meet you both." Amy said as she shook George's hand.

"You too. Nice place here." Louise said.

"Thanks. Where's this horse of yours?"

"She's in here." Louise said, pointing to the trailer.

"OK. Lets get her out then."

They got the horse out of the trailer.

"What's wrong with her then?"

"um, we were out riding when we saw a log. We jumped it since Annabel here is always so good at jumping but she must have been in a bad mood because she didn't jump until it was too late and she hit her leg. It's OK now but she refuses to jump. We were hoping you could help because we really wanted to show her."

"OK. We can try getting her to jump. Can't we, girl?" Amy asked, rubbing Annabel's forehead. "Do you need me to try and get her to jump by any time?"

"This weekend." Louise said simply.

"I don't know if I can do it by then."

"But you have to. There's a show which we have been looking forward to for ages then."

"But today's Wednesday. I have 3 days. I can't do it."

"Please try at least."

"OK. Fine. See you soon."

"Bye." Louise called as her and George drove off. Amy sighed.

"I can't do that. 3 days to get him jumping the big jumps again. That's not possible. 3 days. 3 DAYS. I can't." Amy whispered.

"Hey. If you need any help with the chores I'd be happy to help out so you have more time to work with her." Blaine said from behind her. She turned around to look at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure. I couldn't like work with the horses because I don't know your methods that well. Books are good but I've never tried it and I don't want to mess up your work on the horses. I could still feed and groom the horses and muck out the stalls." Blaine suggested.

"That would be awesome. Thanks so much."

"It would be my pleasure. I get to spend more time here and more time with you." Blaine said, smiling.

_Wait! Did he just say that? _Amy thought. She knew she had a crush on him since they started texting but_ he seemed so like... sensible. Surely he wouldn't say that on the first meeting. Would he?_

"Amy?" Amy was pulled from her thoughts at Blaine calling her.

"Sorry. What?" she asked.

"I said, I should be heading home now. My mum will wonder where I am and Amora is getting really restless."

"Oh. OK. Quick question. What school are you going to?"

"Briar Ridge?"

"Oh. I go there. When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Friday."

"Oh. Awesome. Have you got your timetable yet?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"school finishes at 3.10pm so if you come over at 3.45, you could bring your timetable and we could see if we have any lessons together?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Bye."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amy woke up the next morning to the beeping of her alarm. She sighed and got up. She looked at her phone and saw a text.

_Morning Amy. Is it still OK for me to come around later? -Blaine_

Amy read it and smiled. He HAD to stop asking. She text back quickly, realising that he had sent the text 10 minutes ago.

_Sorry. Just got up. It's fine. Please stop asking! -Amy_

_Sorry. I don't want to seem rude! -Blaine_

_You don't. -Amy_

_OK. I'll let you get ready for school. -Blaine_

_UGH. Why are you up so early? You don't have to go school. -Amy_

_I just wake up early. I take it you're the opposite? -Blaine_

_Yep. You take it right! I hate getting up early for school! -Amy_

_Ha Ha. See you later. -Blaine_

_Yep. See you later. -Amy_

Amy put her phone down and took a quick shower and grabbed an outfit to wear. She looked at the clock and realised she was running 10 minutes late. _Shoot._ She quickly pulled the clothes on and ran downstairs.

"Bye Lou." Amy called.

"Amy. You can't skip breakfast again."

"I'll be late."

"Yeah but you can't skip breakfast."

"I can."

"No you can't." Lou said. Jack walked into the kitchen and threw Amy a muffin.

"Have a good day." He said.

"Yeah, like that will be possible. I have double English AND Maths today. See you later. Blaine's coming over." Amy called and ran out the door. She legged it down to her truck and pulled out of the Heartland drive.

She parked her truck next to Soraya's at school and saw Soraya waiting for her at the front of the school. She got out, grabbing her bag, and walked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late... again." Amy said as Soraya laughed.

"Let me guess, Blaine again?"

"He was the first one to text."  
"mm-hm." Soraya hummed, earning a playful whack on the arm from Amy. They laughed.

"Yeah. He's coming over later so we can see if we have any lessons together." Amy said. Soraya tilted her head in question. "He's from England. He moved here a few days ago. He starts here tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Yeah." They got cut of by the bell for their first lesson.

Amy found the morning dragging even more than usual. Her lessons were really boring. Like... REALLY boring! It was finally lunch though and Amy hurried to get in the line for the cafeteria. As soon as she got her food, she spotted Soraya sitting down and walked over to her.

"Hey." Amy said as she sat down.

"Hey. Good morning?"

"Awful! It was soo boring."

"Same apart from art, that was good. And Jake smiled at me... 3 times!" Soraya exclaimed. Jake was a guy that Soraya had been crushing on for ages but she had been too shy to say hi to him.

"Wow. He must like you." Amy joked, dodging a slap from Soraya. "Missed me." Amy laughed. Soraya pouted.

"No fair." She said, making Amy laugh again.

"So fair!" Amy jumped as her phone vibrated. She took it out her pocket and looked at the screen. She opened the text and smiled.

_Hey. Hope you aren't in lessons. I was just bored and decided to see if you were there or not.-Blaine_

Amy quickly typed a text back

_Hey. Nope, I'm not in lessons. It's lunch. Think yourself lucky. You're at home. I'm stuck here at school. -Amy_

She soon got a message back.

_Yeah but it's boring here. Mum won't drive me to the yard to see Amora and I can't be bothered to drive. I'm planning on riding her later anyway... after coming to yours obviously! -Blaine_

_'Obviously'? Ha Ha. Can you not walk to the yard? -Amy_

_No. I could but it takes too much effort to get off my bed, walk downstairs, get my shoes and coat on, walk outside and walk to the yard. I much prefer lying here and texting you! -Blaine_

_Ha Ha. You obviously don't want to ride that much! -Amy_

_You're right there! I am gonna ride her later anyway. -Blaine_

_Ha Ha. I'll be back in a sec. -Amy_

_OK. -Blaine_

Amy looked up at the sound of screeching. She rolled her eyes as she saw Ty laughing at a very surprised and annoyed Ashley. Amy watched as one of Ashley's follow - arounds called Kitty picked up a big, dark, furry thing and carry it outside. Amy could see it was a spider and the whole school knew Ashley HATED spiders. Ty saw Amy and glared at her before snickering in her look of disgust on her face. Amy felt a vibrate and looked down at her phone. She opened the message and smiled softly at the text.

_You OK? -Blaine_

She could see Ty's face turn from a snicker to a look of jealousy and disgust. Amy sent a text back.

_Yeah sorry about that. I'll explain tonight. -Amy_

_OK. When does your lunch break finish? -Blaine_

Amy looked at her watch.

_In about 20 minutes. -Amy_

_You have a long lunch break. -Blaine_

_How long did yours used to be? -Amy_

_About 40 minutes. -Blaine_

_Oh right. That's still pretty long. -Amy_

_Yeah. I suppose. -Blaine_

_Ha Ha. What are you doing? -Amy_

_Grabbing myself some lunch. -Blaine_

_Oooooo! What are you having? -Amy_

_Pasta. -Blaine_

_And... -Amy_

_And what? -Blaine_

_You can't just have pasta. -Amy_

_Turning into my mum now, are we? -Blaine_

_Yep. You need something more than pasta! -Amy_

_OK mum. I'll have... I don't know. What goes with pasta? -Blaine_

_Ummmm... mushroom sauce? -Amy_

_Ewwwwwww! -Blaine_

_OK. What about Grilled Chicken and white sauce? -Amy_

_I like the sound of the grilled chicken but what's white sauce like? -Blaine_

_It's nice. -Amy_

_Helpful. I think I found some. It has white sauce on it. -Blaine_

_That usually means it's white sauce! -Amy_

_Very funny. -Blaine_

_I gotta go. The bell just went. See you later. -Amy_

_OK. Better not be late! See you later. -Blaine_

Amy smiled at the last text. She locked her phone and put it in her pocket before hurrying to catch up with Soraya, who had already gone.

After the last lesson, Amy rushed out of class. She was dying to get home. Today had been so long and she wanted to see what lessons her and Blaine had together. She walked out with the class as they charged out the room.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**OMG! I'm so SO sorry for the wait. I've had a lot to do and I suppose, if you've seen the Glee fanfics I've been doing, that isn't much of an excuse! I've been doing a lot of Glee lately because they decided to break up my favourite couple and then make me wait a month for the next episode! Mean, right? That's like breaking Tamy up and then making me wait a month which they quite thankfully haven't done yet! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Amy walked over to her locker. She didn't have any homework that day so she could leave her books there. She was getting them out her bag when Soraya walked over.

"Good lesson?"

"Unless you count boring as good, no."  
"Ooo. Someone's in a bad mood."

"Sorry. Today's been dragging to much."

"Does Amy want to go home to her Blainey?" Soraya cooed, earning her a playful shove from Amy.

"No. I do want to go home though."

"So you don't want to see Blaine?"

"Of course I want to see him."

"Ah ha!"

"Soraya. It isn't like that." Amy whined.

"But you do like him?"

"Yes." Amy mumbled.

"What's that?" I didn't hear."

"YES. Alright?"

"Fine. Lets go. I got a load of homework today and I need to get on with it. 3 pieces need to be in tomorrow."

On their way out, they saw Ashley standing around one of the doors. They were about to go out when Ashley stopped them.

"Hey Amy. Soraya."

"What do you want Ashley?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you use another door?"

"Because we're closer to this one." Amy rolled her eyes and went to walk out but something tripped her up. She looked up to see a piece of string. Another prank. She saw Ty walking over to her.

"Amy. Are you OK?" he asked, helping her up.

"Get off." she snapped, swatting his hands away. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." she spat. "Come on Soraya. I do actually want to go see Blaine now." she added, knowing that would annoy Ty and make him jealous. Soraya hurried past Ashley and Ty and joined Amy. They walked to their trucks.

"See you tomorrow." Soraya said, before hurrying over to Amy. Amy started sobbing again.

"Why am I crying? Nothing terrible just happened." Amy asked Soraya.

"Hey. You've had quite a long day, you've been through quite a bit lately, you have those painkillers which make you super sensitive and you have to look at Ty and Ashley everyday." Soraya said, counting them of on her fingers. Amy laughed at the last reason.

"Thanks. I should go."

"Yeah. You don't want to keep Blaine waiting." that earned Soraya a small punch on the arm from Amy. They got in their trucks and drove away from each other, going their own way home.

Amy pulled into the Heartland drive to see Amora in a paddock with Spartan. She grinned. Baline must already be there. He must've ridden Amora up to Heartland. So he could be bothered to go and ride Amora! HA! She pulled her bag out of the passenger seat before walking up to the house, stopping quickly by the gate to sneak Spartan a horse biscuit.

She found Blaine and Lou at the kitchen table, talking. Blaine was picking at a muffin Lou must've given him.

"Hey Amy. Good day?" Lou asked.

"Awful day. Stupid Ty and Ashley and their stupid pranks and stupid boring lessons but yeah, apart from that, it wasn't bad!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww. Poor Ames." Lou said, sympathetically.

"Hey Blaine. I'm just gonna get changed and then we can go down to the barn for a bit."

"OK." Blaine said as Amy walked past.

A few minutes, Amy came back down to find Blaine stood by the door.

"OK. Let's go. Amy said. They walked out of the house and started towards the barn.

"Amy. Have you been crying?" Blaine asked. Shoot. She forgot about how she must look.

"Shoot. Maybe?"

"Why?"

"Because Ty's so annoying. I got caught in another one of Ty and Ashley's pranks."  
"Ashley?"

"The girl Ty's competing against."

"OK. And how did you get caught in it?"

"Me and Soraya were walking out the door and Ashley had tied some string there and I tripped over it." Amy answered, sniffling.

"Oh. Ames." Blaine said, softly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a soothing hug. Amy felt her heart melt as she relaxed into the embrace. Yep. She definitely liked Blaine Evans!

**Hey. Hope you liked that chapter. It's only a week now until the next Glee ep sooooooooooooooo I'll be able to update more! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I am so SO sorry for the long update. I know I haven't really got an excuse but I do have one explanation in the latest chapter of This Is Awkward (chapter 21) so if you want an explanation, there it is. You should be reading it anyway! Kidding! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Amy and Blaine decided to sit in the loft, or the spare bedroom as it was also known as, in the barn to exchange timetables.

"OK. You read out the day and then the lessons you have that day in order. Oh, read out the teachers as well. OK?"

"Yep." Blaine said and started reading out the subjects.

About an hour later, Amy and Blaine had managed to get through 5 days, 2 weeks and 50 lessons and were now lounging around the room, chatting. Blaine was lying on his stomach on the bed, facing towards the foot of the bed while Amy was lying on her back on the sofa at the foot of the bed, her head on the arm rest, staring at the ceiling. They were just talking about random things. Mostly horses and Blaine's life back in England. Turned out he had a younger sister, could play the keyboard, flute, descant recorder, treble recorder a slight little bit of the harmonica and he was desperate to learn the guitar. He hadn't been riding for a lot and his cousin used to teach him when she could but then she stopped doing that and then they moved out to America and his mum was making him choose between guitar lessons and riding lessons. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do. Then an idea came to Amy.

"Hey. I could teach you how to ride. You wouldn't have to pay so you could have your guitar lessons.

"I couldn't do that." Blaine said, looking down.

"Sure you could. I mean, you have your own horse and I wouldn't mind."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to do that. I'll talk to my mum later."

"Cool." Amy said, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Ummm..." Amy hummed and let her arms fall back to her lap. "What about the lake?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. You didn't get to see it last time anyway."  
"But I don't want to cause anything between you and your ex."  
"I'm not sure that's possible. We hate each other as much as humanly possible sooooo, you can't make it get any worse. Now let's go."

About half an hour later, Amy and Blaine had Spartan and Amora tacked up and had been riding for about 10 minutes.

"So, what sort of things do you like? We haven't really talked about that properly." Amy asked as Blaine rode up alongside her.

"Umm, animals and music would have to be my two favourite things."  
"Cool. So you play the keyboard, flute, descant and treble recorder and a slight bit of the harmonica but do you sing?"

"I like to. Just not in front of people since I swear I'm not very good."  
"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yeah it is."  
"We'll just have to see about that. Sing something."  
"What?"  
"Sing something. It just has to be a verse."  
"What should I sing?"

"Anything."

"What's your favourite song?"  
"Umm, there's quite a few."  
"Pick one."

"OK. What about 'The Power of Love'. The newest cover by Gabrielle Aplin. You can sing the chorus if it's easier."

"OK. I'm gonna warn you now. I'm no good. At all."

"Just sing."

"Fine.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

What did that sound like?" Blaine finished, staring at Amy. Amy was speechless. How could Blaine even _think _he was bad? He was brilliant.

"That was AMAZING." Amy gasped out.

"No it wasn't."  
"Blaine. It was. It was perfect."

"Thanks. I still don't think I was that good though."

"OK. You really should have more faith in yourself."

"I suppose." Blaine sighed. Amy looked over at him.

"OK. I understand if this is abit fast." Amy said, quickly. Blaine looked at her. "but I really like you, Blaine, and, well, do you want to go out for dinner? Like, on a date?"

**Hey. I am so sorry for the wait. I can't believe how long I've made you guys wait. I have been really hectic though. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks to those who have stayed with me. Oh, I LOVE 'The Power Of Love' by the way, that's why I used it, well, the chorus! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hey. OMG! I haven't updated in, like, 1 month! I'm so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Please forgive me. I don't know why I didn't write more at the end of last month but this month's been really hectic with Christmas and then I have to write a chapter for my Glee xmas countdown and that takes forever and school and argh! I still have so much to do! I promise I will focus more on Heartland in the New Year. I'm getting a new laptop for xmas so it won't take forever to turn on so I should have more time to write! I'm so sorry again. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Blaine just sat there staring at Amy for a few seconds but it felt like a eternity for Amy. Blaine looked down at the reins and started fiddling with them. Something was up.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Amy asked, forgetting totally about the question. Blaine jumped slightly as though he had been lost in thought.

"Yeah. Can we talk when we get back to Heartland?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Amy replied, confused. They turned around and started heading towards Heartland.

They got back, untacked the horses before going up to Amy's room. Amy walked over to her bed and sat on it, her back to the headboard and her knees tucked to her chest. Blaine quietly sat at the end of the bed.

"OK. Was it my question?" Amy asked, softly.

"A bit." Blaine sighed.

"Well we don't have to go out."

"No. I would like to but..." Blaine trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well, I just haven't had the best experiences with girlfriends."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She added.

"Well, my first one only stayed with me because she wanted a Christmas present. She broke up with me afterwards."

"Really? That's mean."  
"I know. Then my second only stayed with me because she wanted a birthday present. The third one, um, just broke up with me for no reason. The fourth cheated on me. And then the fifth..."

"The fifth?" Amy prompted gently.

"The fifth, I didn't realise at the time, was one of those spoilt, stuck up girls. She broke up with me and then told her older brother I broke up with her. He beat me up."

"Really? That's horrible. How bad was it?"

"Not too bad. Ummmm, a few broken ribs, a black eye and a broken leg. Not much."

"Not much?"  
"No. Other people have worse."  
"But Blaine. You didn't deserve that. No wonder your guards up. Ignore my question. I'm so sorry. I had no-" Blaine cut off Amy's ramble by putting a finger to her lips.

"It's OK, Amy. I know you didn't know. And I will go out with you. I really like you too and I really don't think you'd be mean."  
"I won't. I promise." Amy said, before pulling Blaine up to lie against the headboard with her. She snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her.

"Sing to me?" She asked, quietly.

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"Um, I don't mind."

"OK." Blaine paused to think for a minute before he thought of one. "What about this one?" He asked before starting:

_You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch__  
__You're damn near flawless and I'm sure you'd cut__  
__Off my eyes, my hands, my head, my heart__  
__You'd tear this canvas skin apart__  
__Oh, what a waste of human art that be_

Amy smiled as she listened to Blaine's angel voice. She snuggled into his side even more as he continued:

_You're a dungeon, but you're made of glass__  
__Your prisoners have no idea they're trapped__  
__'Cause you look so beautiful inside__  
__It makes us feel like we're alive__  
__But lord knows we'll never survive your walls_

Amy joined in with the next part since that was the only part of the song she knew. Blaine smiled as he heard her join in:__

_Didn't you know that all along__  
__You didn't need to hear your song__  
__And if you don't know that __  
__Then you might as well be dead..._

Amy stopped singing for the next part and just listened as Blaine carried on:__

_Medusa's child preserved her former looks__  
__She kept her out of all the storybooks__  
__Just to get back at all of the men__  
__Who have tried time and time again__  
__To claim the right of her demise and end__  
_

Amy smiled as Blaine carried on. She couldn't believe he didn't think he was good. He was amazing. She sighed softly. Blaine smiled softly at her as he carried on:

___A million years go by and you're still around__  
__You're knocking us off of our feet you're knocking us down__  
__But we still can't leave you alone__  
__The way you move one would be prone__  
__To want to be turned into stone by you_

Amy started singing in harmony with him again. They actually sounded really good together. They smiled at each other as they sang the chorus for the second time that song:__

_Didn't you know that all along__  
__You didn't need to hear your song__  
__And if you don't know that__  
__Then you might as well be dead..._

Amy stopped singing again as Blaine carried on:

___You make me feel so alive__  
__But it's consequence I want to be dead__  
__Was it how you arrived?__  
__I can't tell or was it in__  
__The way you left us here?_

Amy joined in for the next part. Their voices swelling together in perfect harmony again:__

_Didn't you know that all along__  
__You didn't need to hear your song__  
__And if you don't know that__  
__Then you might as well__  
__Might as well, oh..._

Amy stopped singing and just listened as Blaine sang the last part of the song softly:__

_You didn't need to hear your song__  
__'Cause you just knew it all along__  
__You didn't know that__  
__So you might as well__  
__Might as well be dead..._

Blaine looked down at Amy and smiled as he saw her asleep on his lap. He smiled and started stroking Amy's hair, gently.

**I feel so mean right now. Poor Blaine. I just had to put Amy and Blaine together though! I was just going to pair them together though but then my mind decided, 'well, why not let Blaine have some bad history' so this is what it came up with! The song was 'The Muse' by Darren Criss. I love Darren so SO much! He's so awesome and cute and funny and I'm gonna shut up now! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I feel so bad right now! I swear, in the New Year, I will focus on Heartland again and just do small drabbles for Glee! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please forgive me for the long wait. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hey. I just panicked the hell out of myself... I couldn't find any chewing gum! It's OK, I found some. Phew! Anyway, sorry for the wait again. I really don't have a excuse. I just had another stupid writer's block. Here's a new chapter though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

About an hour later, Amy woke up again.

"Hey. You're still here." Amy said, surprised, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah. I didn't need to go and you kind of fell asleep on my legs."

"Oh. Sorry." Amy said, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Don't worry about it."

"What time is it?"

"Um, 6pm." Blaine answered.

"Ohh. You must be hungry. I know I am. You can stay for tea."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. Come on." Amy said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him downstairs.

"Blaine's staying for tea. You don't mind do you?" Amy asked Lou as they reached the kitchen.

"Nope. That's fine."

"Good. We'll go set the table." Amy said and Blaine followed her to the table.

About half an hour later, Amy, Blaine, Jack, Lou, Malory and Peter were all sat eating. Amy sat next to Blaine. Malory next to Lou and Jack and Peter at either end. Amy and Blaine had linked hands under the table as soon as they had sat down and they kept smiling at each other.

"Oh. Um, just so you guys know, me and Blaine are going out." Amy said, glancing around the table. She wasn't sure how they would take it after Ty but they seemed to take it well.

"Does that mean you're over Ty?" Malory asked.

"Yep. Blaine's so much nicer than him."

"Good." Jack said, smiling at the two of them.

After tea, Blaine decided to head home since it was getting dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yep. For the whole day." Blaine replied, grinning at her.

"I can't wait." Amy smiled back, giving Blaine a hug. Blaine hugged her back, before mounting Amora. He waved before kicking Amora into a trot and riding off. Amy stood outside waiting until she couldn't see him before turning around and walking back in the house. She really couldn't wait for tomorrow!

**I want to write more but I think that's a good place to stop. Sorry it's short. I'm also sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**I will update faster soon, I promise. It's just been kinda hectic. School. Homework. And stuff! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Amy woke up the next morning to find a text.

_Hi baby. Sleep well? Can't wait to spend the whole day with you! xxx -B_

Amy smiled before typing back.

_Morning honey. I slept well thank you. How you feeling about your first day? xxx -A_

Amy put her phone down before walking into the bathroom. When she came out, she found she had another text.

_Nervous. Excited! xxx -B_

Amy smiled before typing back.

_No need to be nervous. I'll be with you the whole day. xxx -A_

By the time Amy was ready, she had another text.

_Can't wait! See you in a bit. xxx -B_

Amy smiled before walking out to the truck and starting it.

She got to school and saw Blaine stood waiting for her. She pulled into a parking spot before getting out and hurrying over to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey yourself." Amy said back, grinning. "I take it you haven't seen Ashley or Ty yet?"

"Nope. Mum only just dropped me off."

"Good. Come on. Let's go in." Amy said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

They were heading to their class when Amy spotted Ashley coming towards them. No. Now way was she stealing this boyfriend too. Amy reached over and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. Blaine looked at her and grinned.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I'm just so glad we're together." Amy smiled back.

"So am I." Blaine said. Amy looked to Ashley and saw her frozen a few inches in front of them. She snickered slightly. Blaine followed her gaze and saw Ashley.

"That's Ashley. You know, the girl who broke me and Ty up." She said, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking straight Ashley. "Thank goodness she did break us up because otherwise, we wouldn't be together." She added. Blaine smiled at her as Amy led him to their first lesson.

It was 4th period when the prank of the day was pulled. Ashley was typing something into her phone under the table. A few seconds later, she put it back in her pocket. Not a minute later, Ty's phone vibrated. Then it vibrated again. And again. And 17 times again. Ty looked back at Ashley to see her quietly giggling. It was obvious she had done something. At the end of the lesson, Ty darted out the class after her.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Only used my 'SMS shooter' app." Ashley said, innocently. Amy had heard of that app. It was where you could type in a message, the number you want to send that to and a number of times you wanted to send it. Ashley had obviously typed in 20.

It was lunch next and Amy and Blaine found a place to sit together. They sat down started eating and chatting about the day.

"And that was just an example of some of the things they do as pranks." Amy said, turning around to see Ty glaring at Blaine. Amy sent him a quick warning look before turning back around. Ty had been glaring at Blaine the whole day and Amy was pretty sure Blaine noticed because he kept looking uneasy whenever he was around Ty.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look distracted. Ty's just jealous of you. You're better looking and so much nicer than Ty." Amy smiled. Blaine smiled back. "Just don't worry about him."

"OK."

"Come on. Let's go outside. There's too many people in here." Amy grabbed his hand yet again and pulled him out yet another door.

**Hey. OK. Yep. I came up with that prank. It's an actual app on the Android market! It's really funny. I was doing it to one of my friends yesterday in ICT! It was pretty funny. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**OMDC! I FEEL ABSOLUTELY AWFUL! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I was so gonna update but I got distracted again. Oh but I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Amy laced her fingers with Blaine's and let their hands swing gently between them as the walked around outside. Amy wasn't really sure where they were going. She just had to get Blaine away from Ty. She didn't want Ty to hurt Blaine since that would basically kill her. It was then she realised just how much Blaine meant to her. She really didn't want to loose him. Ever.

Blaine wasn't sure where Amy was taking him and he could tell that she had no idea herself. He let her lace her fingers with his and swung their arms gently between them. He could tell she was mad since she seemed tense. He gave her hand a squeeze and watched her visibly relax.

"Ames!"

Amy turned around at the sound of her name.

"Hey Soraya. What's up?" She asked as Soraya caught up to them.

"Hey. Have you heard? There's a show jumping show for the school next saturday." Soraya said, excitedly.

"No. really? How'd you hear?" Amy asked, visibly perking up a bit. She asked since she _really_ didn't want to be tricked by Ty or Ashley.

"Ben and Matt told me to tell you. They heard it from a teacher."

"Cool. I'll enter. Are you going to, Blaine?" Amy asked, turning to Blaine.

"I would but I don't really have anywhere to prepare for it so..." Blaine trailed off.

"BLAINE! We can prepare together. You just had to ask." Amy said, gently hitting Blaine's arm as if she was punishing him.

"OK. Sure." Amy turned back to Soraya.

"Do you think Ty and Ashley are entering?"

"I'm not sure. Probably. I'd be careful. A competition is the perfect place for pranks." Soraya pointed out before spotting someone else and walking off.

"BEN!" Amy and Blaine heard her yell. They both burst into laughter as Soraya continued to have a playful argument with Ben. They didn't even _want _to know what they were arguing about. Amy turned to Blaine.

"You know," She started, "I always got told to use manners but you use them too much. You just had to ask." She said, smiling at Blaine.

"I know. I don't want to seem cheeky."

"You never will." Amy reassured him, reaching up on tip toes to kiss him on the lips. They pulled apart as a wolf whistle was heard.

"SORAYA! BEN!" Amy playfully screeched, marching down to the doorway to the english block, where they were stood, in fits of laughter. She went and banged their heads together.

"Yeah. Don't interrupt us _again_." Amy smirked as they rubbed their heads. Soraya was first to recover and started running towards Amy. Amy let out a scream and legged it away with Soraya only a few paces behind her. Ben and Blaine stood laughing as the girls screamed and playfully chased each other around as if the were in their first year of school again.

"What are they doing?" Matt asked as he came and stood by Ben and Blaine, having just come out of the english block. Ben looked at him.

"All I can say is, 'don't interrupt Amy and Blaine while they are kissing'!" Ben smirked at Matt's confused face before walking off. Matt sent Blaine a questionable look but Blaine just shrugged before returning his attention back to the girls.

"Right. Try these jumps first." Amy said, finishing the last jump she had put up. Her and Blaine were training in the Heartland training ring. She was letting Blaine go first. She walked over to the fence and perched on top of it, watching as Blaine nudged Amora into a canter. He cleared the jumps easily so Amy raised them and let him try again.

About an hour later, Blaine decided to let Amora have a rest. Amy mounted Spartan and started at the jumps, also clearing them easily.

"This is going to be a really hard competition." Blaine laughed. Amy smiled and laughed along with him. She loved him so much!

**OK. I was gonna write more but I may have cried earlier because of one of my 'best' friends and my younger sister was being really sweet and she was begging me to go downstairs so I decided to finish here. I have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't take so long! Thanks soooooooooooooo much if you've stuck with me. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**OK. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happened. I've just kinda lost all inspiration to write. I mean, I tried to start writing ages ago but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry. I'll try and get back into writing and update faster. I did have the next chapter planned out but I decided to do a Ty point of view instead. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Ty watched Amy link her hand with his. He should be doing that with her. He really didn't like this Blaine guy. His hair was so curly and it looked awful. His eyes were just plain massive. What did Amy see in him? Ty was a lot better looking. At least, that was what Ty thought. He hadn't done anything special. Ty would have ridden back that way and seen Amy and save her. Then he'd be the hero Amy would love. But Blaine had to get there first and play the hero. They hadn't even known each other that way. Maybe Blaine was forcing Amy into going out with him. Maybe Blaine was actually an awful guy. Ty looked over to see Ashley making a fuss over something with her two 'friends'. He stood up and silently slipped out the door. Ty thought back to the first time him and Amy were at school as a couple.

"_**Hey Ty." Amy called, as she pulled into a parking space. Ty looked over at her and grinned.**_

"_**Hey Amy." Ty walked over to the truck as Amy got out, grabbing her bag.**_

"_**How are you?" Amy asked as they started walking towards the school.**_

"_**I'm OK. How are you?"**_

"_**I'm fine. Last night was really fun, Ty. Thank you."**_

"_**Thank you for saying yes. I really enjoyed it too."**_

"_**Was it OK when you got home?" Amy asked, worriedly.**_

"_**It was fine." Ty said. Amy looked at him, unconvinced. "Come on. Stop worrying. I've had years of learning how to cope."**_

_**Amy just sighed. They saw Soraya waiting for them at the front of the school.**_

"_**Should we tell her we're together?" Amy asked.**_

"_**Why not wait to see if she guesses?" Ty suggested.**_

"_**Yeah. Don't be obvious though." Amy said, smiling.**_

"_**Hey Soraya." Amy called, cheerily.**_

"_**Hey Amy." Soraya replied, uncertainly. "Are you OK?"**_

"_**I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Thanks. Why?"**_

"_**Well, you just seem a lot happier than usual."**_

"_**Must've been the ride last night. I found a new trail." Amy lied easily.**_

"_**Right." Soraya said, not totally convinced. "Hey Ty."  
"Hey Soraya. How are you?"**_

"_**I'm fine. And you?"**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you." Ty said, acting a lot more normal than Amy was.**_

"_**Good. What do you guys have first?"**_

**_The rest of the day just went with Amy trying to act normally and Ty easily acting normal. Soraya __didn't pick up on it again, or she just didn't question it._**

Ty's thoughts were cut off as he saw Blaine and Amy kiss. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. There was another person kissing the girl which he should be kissing. He was glad when they pulled away because of Soraya and Ben's wolf whistle. He missed Ben as well. They always seemed to get on OK before he and Amy broke up. He just hangs out with them now too. Ty sighed before turning and walking in the other direction. He wondered if Amy and Blaine knew about the jumping show. He hoped so. He had to get a prank together to play on Blaine. He had to get Amy back.

**Heya. OK. There it is. I hope it's OK. I'm so jumpy now. I ended up watching last night's Glee episode (in America) and it was so intense and scary! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


End file.
